Expressions
by Ladel
Summary: In all the years kiba has been on the same team as Shino, Shino has remained calm cool and expressionless. well kiba has made it his mission to change that no matter what it takes. rated for language


ok ok this is my first attempt at writing something that is not an essay or other school related things so please be nice and please review

oh and no charachters belond to me and blah blah blah. Enjoy

* * *

I catch the scent of my target as he makes his approach. I crouch down further into the bush that I'm hiding in and lower my chakra so I won't be detected. Surprise attack is the only option in this mission, I even left Akamaru behind, he has grown so big over the past few years that hiding him is nearly impossible. I can hear footsteps now and I prepare myself for the attack. 3. . . . 2. . . . . . 1!

"RRWAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!" I yell as I pop out of the bush and jump in front of the enemy who-. . . . . . doesn't even flinch.

Shino looks at me, expression remaining emotionless

"Hello. Kiba." Shino nods in my direction as he walks past me, my arms still up in the "attack" position.

He continues on his way, my arms fall to my sides and I pout. That bastard won again. That makes it Shino: 3 Kiba: 0. over the past few days I have been attempting . . . and failing to get Shino to make a facial expression, I can't win! That guys a fucking robot.

This all started when I got him to smile, an actual SMILE, so ok, it was barely a smile and more like twitching of the lips, and it only lasted for about a fraction of a second but it was a smile nonetheless. Smiling wasn't something Shino did, in all the years I've been on a team with him not once did that prick smile, Naruto swears that he laughed on one of their missions but I personally think that Naruto just overdosed on Ramen and is full of crap. Anyway, I have bravely taken on the job of getting an actual reaction out of my teammate, yet it seems that I might have to take my attempts to the next level.

* * *

Day 5

I've given up trying to scare Shino in to an expression and I am currently in the middle of a NEW and IMPROVED Mission: Operation- stalk Shino till the muscles in his face move. I have been working on this one for the last 6 hours. I haven't seen anything special, other than the occasional raising of an eyebrow or a slight grimace. What I_ have_ discovered is that Shino is by far THE most boring person in the world, he spends hours just _looking_ at bugs, sometimes not even bugs, just A bug, _ONE _BUG, for hours! I've also found out that the guys favorite food is salad. I'm really starting lose all hope for my teammate.

I sigh and place my face in my hands and continue to stare at Shino who is sitting under a tree a few yards away from me. Today Kurina decided that it would be nice to have some "Team Bonding Time" not training, just a chance for us all to enjoy each others company. Of course Sensei left about 5 minutes ago to go see Asuma leaving the rest of us here in silence. Hinata had zoned out ages ago and is now staring up at the sky, Shino is just sitting there, I think he might be sleeping, the glasses kinda make it hard to tell. Akamaru is sunbathing on the ground next to me.

Suddenly I can see Shino's eye twitch slightly and he whips his head around to glare at me

"Kiba. What are you _starring _at?" He doesn't raise his voice but I can hear a slight amount of irritation.

"You" I answer truthfully and he quirks an eyebrow at me.

"Stop" he looks away from me again and I growl in annoyance a part of me wants to change my strategy and just punch him in the face, maybe that will get a rise out of him.

The atmosphere seems suddenly very awkward, I'm about to leave when Shino beats me too it

"I'm heading home" he stands nodding slightly toward me and Hinata, who has returned from her little world,

"Ah g-goodbye Shino-kun" Hinata replies quietly

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" I stand and stretch "I'm gonna go train a bit" I leave my teammates and head off in to the surrounding forest with Akamaru.

I am officially annoyed, it's been a week and I still haven't gotten any reaction from him. Now it's no longer a thing I'm doing out of curiosity, no doubt Shino has caught on to what I'm doing. Now, it's a battle between me and him and I _have _to win, no matter what it takes. Even if I have to- . . . my face breaks out into a huge grin, I _AM_ going to win this. And I know just how I'm gonna do it.

* * *

Day 7

It's been 2 days since my last attempt, and this, this will be the mission that will end it all, the day that I will proclaim my victory. The only problem that I face in this mission is the fact that Shino is a few inches taller then me, and that is unacceptable. Thankfully I have a small stepping stool, that should even us up, if not make me a few inches taller them him.

I am taking this mission on by myself, although Akamaru will stay close just incase things get too violent. Shino is exactly were I expected him to be, one of the training fields. Thankfully he is alone and I wait a bit for the opportune moment before attacking. I stride out into the small field toward Shino who turns to look at me as I approach.

"Morning" hes slightly out of breath when he greats me. I don't reply, instead I place my stool a few inches away from him.

"Kiba." He raises an eyebrow as I step up on the stool, I'm now a good inch and a half taller. I smile and grab the high collar of his shirt.

"Kiba, what the hell are you d-" I don't let him finish his sentence as I smash our lips together, I can feel Shino gasp and I smile into the kiss. After 4 more seconds I release my friend, who stumbles back a few steps and brings his hand to his lips. He looks at me like I'm insane, even though the glasses hide it I can tell his eyes are wide. My smile widens as Shino turns a deep scarlet color.

"AHA!" I yell out "A FACIAL EXPRESSION!" I won! Take that you smug bastard. I look at Shino who is still incredibly red, and is also looking incredibly pissed off. Another facial expression! I feel pride swell within me, well that is until Shino regains his bearings and socks me in the mouth, now I only feel pain.

I pick myself up off the ground and smirk as Shino stomps off in the other direction. I wince slightly as I massage my abused jaw, yeah I was gonna feel that a lot more later on. . . . . so totally worth it though.

* * *

thanks for reading :D i hope it wasent too bad


End file.
